


The Universe in Red

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Anna's guardian has a surprise for her.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Kushina Anna
Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Universe in Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the world from the one-shot where Anna ends up with the Blue Clan after Side:Red. I was able to read the translation of it [here](https://chilly-territory.tumblr.com/post/128703028545/k-gora-tweets-book-what-if-there-were-a-girl-in) and I adore it. It was also nice to expand on it some, since I really like the idea of a friendship or family between Munakata and Anna.

* * *

Reisi’s hand was warm in hers. Despite how calm he was, the cool sense of his aura, or those who said he was completely cold, with no sense of feeling at all, he felt warm to Anna as she held onto him. Though she still had no friends at school, she felt a certain sense of understanding in the presence of her guardian, who was on the outside and as lonely without friends as she was.

“Where are we going today?”

“I have a surprise for you,” Reisi told her, and she frowned at him. He put a finger to his lips. “Not a word now to Lieutenant Awashima. She will be quite upset I took you here without her. Indeed, all the staff of Scepter Four might be.”

“Why would they be mad?” Anna asked. “You are the only one who is my guardian on paper.”

“You know why. They all care about you a great deal, and they would like to share this with you as well. And I admit, I do not intend to rob them of the pleasure forever, but this once, I’d like it to be just the two of us.”

Now more curious than before, Anna tightened her hold on Reisi’s hand as he lead her inside a building marked ‘planetarium.’ Seeing that sign, she almost pulled away, but he kept her hand. She sighed. Everyone had seen such beautiful things at the planetarium, but she could not see any except the few pictures they showed of the red planet. Mars. She liked Mars. She could see it.

“Is everything ready?”

“Yes, Captain. The special filter has been applied, and the show will start as soon as you are ready.”

“Excellent. Come, Anna.”

She did, letting him lead her to what he called the ideal spot in the empty auditorium. He sat down and left the seat next to him for her. She considered taking it, but she climbed into his lap instead, settling against him with a sigh.

“Is it Mars? I can only see Mars.”

“Just watch,” Reisi said, and she looked up to see the screen was all red. It shifted to a picture of the Earth from space, but this time she could see the blue of the oceans, the green of the land, the white of the ice and clouds. “They put a special red filter on the lens. Do you like it?”

She nodded, looking up in awe as the scene changed to Saturn and she could see the beauty of its rings in full color. “Thank you, Reisi. I love it.”

“The show is only getting started,” he said, and she heard the music start playing, though it was not from the show her school had seen. “I asked them if they would create one for a special friend of mine, and they agreed. With the red lens, you should be able to see everything you couldn’t before and a lot more, though they didn’t actually agree to remake that rather famous planetarium show from America. Shame about that. I rather wonder what you’d think of Pink Floyd.”

“What?”

“Never mind that now. This is your show, after all. Wouldn’t want you to miss any of it.”

She didn’t want to, either. She didn’t want to close her eyes even to blink. Reisi had found a way to give her all the colors in the solar system, and she was grateful. No, more than grateful. She stole a glance at her guardian’s face, finding him watching her, and so she turned back to the show, a faint flush on her cheeks as she wondered if maybe he wasn’t just her guardian ‘on paper.’


End file.
